you are mine!
by AkiseReii
Summary: kagami x kuroko , bagimana jika kagami mencium kuroko pada saat pertama kali bertemu ? dan dengan view langit yang cerah .. secerah mata kuroko .. read more here! .. bad summary.
1. Chapter 1

You are mine!

Kagaxkuro

This story belongs to pemiliknya(?)

Haaaaaaiii reeiii kombak dengan wajahh yang me-su-mm

Khukhukkhu*evillaugh*/abaikan ... jangan salahin reii yah kalo lagiiii kaya gini .. lagi kumat. Reii gak bisa tobat whoaaaa/abaikan. Udah udahahh reii gak kuatttttt ..

Enjoy readingg minnaaaaaa khukhukhu

**Kagami pov **

Pagi ini ... aku sangattt malasss bangun dari tempat tidurku yang menjadi kerajaannku.. jam weker sudah berkumandang dengan indahnya sampai sampai telingaku sakit mendengarnya,segera kumatikan jam weker tersebut lalau ku bangun dan berjalan dengan gontai ke kamar mandi. 20 menit sudah aku membasuh badanku yang tergolong _sixpack and sexy_,sehingga banyak sekali wanita mengantri untuk menjadi pacarku. Segera aku keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan memakai handuk yang kulilit di pinggang lalu aku berjalan menuju lemari,tempat seragamku berada.. saat aku mau mengahmpiri lemari aku melihat pantulan tubuhku yang _sexy_ dengan bulir bulir air yang ada di badanku dan menetes dari rambutku.. kalian bisa bayangkan jika aku berada di kamarmu dengan keadaan seperti ini dan mulai jalan dengan santai teetapi tatapan ingin 'memburu' dirimu dan berakhir diranjang. Ku lirik jam dinding di kamarku "shitt!" Segera ku memakai seragamku lalu mengambil tas dan keluar dari kamar dan meninggalkan rumah untuk segera berangkat. Butuh sekitar 15 menit untuk samapi ke sekolahku. Aku segera menaiki motor sport merahku dengan cepat. Saat aku di lampu merah aku secara tak sengaja melihat pemuda berambut biru muda kulit putih nan mulus dan ia membawa seekor anjing yang dipakaikan baju .. basket? Aku baru tahu jika seekor anjing kecil bisa bermain basket. Lampu sudah hijau aku segera meng-gas motor ku dan berlalu dengan cepat.

"Untung saja aku tidak terlambat. 'Kruyukkk kryukk' ughh lapar sekali aku." Aku merutuki kesalahanku .. karena aku belum sarapan. Aku langsung lari ke kantin dan sarapan... kalau bagi kalian burger itu bukan sarapan tapi bagiku itu adalah sarapan dan makanan sehari hari jika aku tidak masak dirumah. Bagiku burger sudah Tidak asing lagi. Aku memesan 5 porsi burger untuk sarapan dan air mineral. Saat aku makan aku terbayang wajah pemuda yang kulihat di lampu merah tadi. 'Ugh manisnya dia' pujiku dalam hati...

"Teeettt! ...teeeet!..." bel masuk berbunyi,ku segera menghabiskan sarapanku dan aku membawa minumku menuju ke kelas .. aku lari terbirit birit dan aku di teriaki oleh penjaga sekolah supaya tidak lari larian di koridor aku melihat penjaga sekolah itu mengejar ngejar,.. tanpa sengaja aku menabrak seseorang yang lebih pendek dariku di belokan koridor. "Brukk!..""akkk ittai!" Aku mendengar suara kesakitan dari bawah(?) Saat aku melihat orang itu jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya ..saat ia membuka matanya ' biru langit ' gumamku dalam hati .. kupastikan sekali lagi ... ' ya ternyata dia yang di sana .. kami-Sama kau telah menciptakan bidadari imut ini aku bersyukur kami sama' aku berterima kasih dengan kami-sama karena kami-sama telah menciptakan makhluk tuhan yang paling imut(?) "gomen .. bisakah kau bangun dari tubuhku.. dan berhenti menatapku seperti itu" ah aku lupa untuk bangun dari tubuh korban tabrakan tak sengaja tadi.. aku segera bangun dan membantu ia bangun " kau tidak apa apa ? " tanyaku dengan hati hati sambil memandangi wajahnya yang imut .. "ah aku tidak apa apa.." jawab ia sambil membereskan pakaiannya "maafkan aku telah menabrakmu tadi" aku minta maaf .. sebagai pria yang sejati nan gentle kita harus meminta maaf jika kita punya salah. " umm ..a ku juga minta maaf. Ah aku harus pergi sekarang .. sampai nanti " jawabnya dan segera berlari menju arah yang berlawanan. Aku memandangi punggungnya semakin jauh dan menghilang dan tanpa sadar aku melihat ada seseorang memakai baju security dan membawa tongkat ... 1 detik ..2detik ...3 detik ... "kaburrrrr!" Teriak ku dan berlari kekelaas.. "brakkkk" aku membuka pintu dengan keras .. dan mengaggetkan seisi kelass.. " kagami bisa kah kau tidak membanting pintu yang tak bersalah itu?!" Terang riko sang ketua kelas .. " ah maaf aku tak sengaja .. haaah haahh " jawabku. Aku segera duduk di bangkuku dekat jendela .. " oy kenapa kau kagami?" Tanya pemuda berkacamata , ia hyuuga junpei" aku habis dikejar anjing penjaga tadii haah .. haahh " " maksudmu penjaga sekolah? Hah kau ini selalu saja membuat kesalahan yang sama kagami" kali ini bukan orang berkacamata yang menjawab melainkan pemuda yang mempunyai badan tegap dan besar yah dia adalah kiyoshi teppei. "Kemana midoorima-sensei ?" Tanyaku .. jangan tanya kenapa aku mengetahui guru dibidang pelajaran... yah karen aku sudah hapal jam jam semua guru yang akan mengajar dikelasku. "Ahh itu mereka ada rapat dikantor" jawab izuki yang mempunyai eagle eye. "Ohh kita free sampai istirahat ?" " hnn kau benar.. midorima sensei,kise sensei,aomine sensei,dan akashi sensei semuanya ikut rapat sampai pulang. Jadi kita seharian penuh free class" terang hyuuga. "Yoshhhh" aku senang sekali .. karna hari ini merupakan hari dimana pelajaran laknat berada ,dan semua gurunya rapat ... haah aku memandangii keluar jendela melihat langit biru ... tunggu .. langit biruu ..ahh seperti 'dia' .. aku terus membayangkan dan menghayal tentangnya sampai aku terlelap tidur.

**Kagami pov end **

**Kuroko pov **

Aku datang kesekolah baruku ... nama sekolah baruku adalah seirin higschool international. Saat itu aku sedang berjalan melewati koridor sekolah karna ingin melihat lihat fasilitas yang ada. " tap .. tap.. tap.." ya itulah yang dapat ku dengar .. suara hentakan kaki ku sendiri karena dikoridor sangat sepi, sesaat kemudian aku ingin belok di ujung koridor seseorang telah menabrak diriku sehingga aku tertindih orang tersebut " akkk ittai!",, dan sangat tidak enaknya postur tubuh orang tersebut sangat besar dan secara tidak sengaja aku menyentuh perutnya yang bisa kuraba dan ku tebak jika ia _sixpack._ Deru nafas yang dapat kurasakan di bagian tengkuk leherku, nafas yang tak beraturan .. dan keringat yang membasahi lehernya serta rambut merah kehitamannya ...*blushh* ' ahh tidakk .wajahku terasa panas..' aku merasakan bahwa kini wajahku terasa panas sekali , aku memejamkan mata, nafas orang yang telah menindihku sudah teratur, jantungku berdetak dengan cepat dari biasanya.. " aku membuka mataku ketika orang yang di atasku mulai agak sedikit mengangkat wajahnya dari tengkuk leherku aku melihat iiris matanya yang merah dan sesuai dengan warna rambutnya, dan semua lekuk lekuk wajahnya .. lagi lagi detak jantungku tidak teratur.. ' ughh apakah aku terkena serangan jantungg ? ohh kami-sama janganlah kau ambil nyawakuuuu' , sekarang aku harus berbuat sesuatu agar aku bisa hidup dan detak jantungku normal kembali " gomen.. bisakah kau bangun dari tubuhku .. dan berhenti menatap ku seperti itu ?" pintaku karna aku sudah tidak kuat menahan berat tubuhnya .. akhirnya ia bangun " apa kau tidak apa apa?" Ia menanyakan keadaanku sekarang .. " ah aku tidak apa apa " jawabku seadanya, " maafkan aku telah menabrakmu tadi " ia meminta maaf .. jika orang meminta maaf maka kita harus memaafkannya bukan ? ah iya aku lupa, aku masih ada urusan lain "..umm.. aku juga minta maaf. Ah aku harus pergi sekarang.. sampai nanti" jawabku sambil berlari lari kecil .. aku segera kekantor kepala sekolah yang merupakan tempat dimana aku harus kembai karena aku harus mengurus beberapa hal agar aku masuk ke sekolah ini.

**Kuroko end pov.**

"teeeett!.. teett!" bel istirahat telah berbunyi, semua murid murid berkeliaran keluar kelas karena sudah saatnya istirahat, ada yang kekantin dan keatap sekolah .. tapi tidak dengan seorang berambut merahkehitaman yang sedah tertidur pulas dan dikelilingi oleh fansnya ... " bagaimana kalau kita tulis sesuatu di sekitar tangannya?" usul koganei, koganei adalah siswa paling ceria danjahil.. 1000 cara ia gunakan agar berhasil menjahili targetnya. Semua fans kagami setuju dan mengambil spidol/pulpen mereka lalu mereka menuliskan kata kata di lengan dan wajah kagami .. 10 menit berlalu kagami pun terbangun " hoaaahh " kagami menguap karena ia telah terbangun dari mimpinya, ia merenggangkan badannya dan berjalan menuju toilet. *di toilet* ia mengaca dekat washtafel 1detik..2detik..3detik..4detik..5detik.. " siallllll! Kogaaaa habis kauu hari iniiii!" geram kagami di dalam toilet ia langsung mencuci mukannya, ia meraba kantong celananya dan ia menemukan pencuci muka .. ia segera mencuci mukanya, sementara di luar toilet pria. " khukhukhu aku berhasil mengerjaimuu juga kagamiiii ,yattaaaa~~~" seru koganei dari luar, ia langsung lari ke kantin menyusul mitobe dan yang lainnya, saat kagami keluar dari toilet ia melihat pria yang baru beberapa jam tadi ia tabrak sedang membawa milkshake dan kentang ?.. kagami menghampiri dia. "anoo kau yang beberapa jam tadi kutabrak bukan ?" tanya kagami " mmm " jawabnya sambil menghisap milkshakenya " apakah kita bisa berkenalan ? aku kagami , kagami taiga, dan dirimu ?" tanya kagami sambil memperkenalkan dirinya " aku kuroko , kuroko tetsuya .. apakah kau mau memjadi tutor ku ?/ aku masih belum hapal dimana letak ruangan ruangan yang ada " jawab kuroko dengan jujur .. " ah baiklahh ayo kita keliling" kagami merangkul bahu kuroko dan berjalan untuk memberi tahu dimana letak ruangan ruangan yang ada. ' kuroko yah namanya ...bagus juga namanya' gumam kagami dalam hati, ' kagami kah namanya .. sesuai dengan postur tubuh nya yang besar dan tegap' gumam kuroko dalam hati ... " ini ruang musik .. , dan disana ruangan olah raga, nah sekarang kau sudah tau letak letak ruangan sekolah ini kan ?" tanya kagami, kurokonya mengedipkan mata beberapa kali dan itu membuat kagami hampir mimisan , kagai langsung menutup hidungnya " kagami-kun kenapa kau menutup hidungmu ? apa kau memcium bau yang tak sedap? Tanya kuroko dengan wajah polos nan imutnya sambil mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali serta memiringkan kepalanya ke sebelah kanan, ' shittt kurokoo kau imut sekalii ... jangan bertingkah seperti ituu aku bisa mimisan tahu' jawab kagami di dalam hati .. " ahh aku ,, tidakk apa apa" jawab kagami berbohong. Kentang yag kuroko bawa dari tadi belum ia makan , " nah kuroko masih mau jalan jalan ? ", kuroko hanya mengangguk dan kagami mengajak kuroko untuk ke atap *sampainya di atap* " kita sampai .. tempat ini jarang di minati para murid murid ... jadi disini lebih sepi .."kata kagami sambil melihat kuroko " anoo .. kagami-kun .. kau mau kentang ini ?" kata kuroko sambil menyodorkan kentang goreng yang sedaritadi ia bawa " hmm makanlah aku tak lapar" kata kagami sambil mengambil sebungkus kentang goreng yang kuroko sodorkan tadi , lalu memakannya " kau mau tidak ?" tanya kagami " ano.. kagami-kun tadi kau bilang kau tidak lapar tetapi tadi kau mengambilnya dan memakannya dan lalu kau menawarii ku " kata kuroko sambil mengambil kentang tersebut .. " bukannya kalau kita dapat rezeki harus di terima? Yah jadi ku terima saja hahaha" kagami menjawab sambil tertawa, kuroko yang mendengar itu tersenyum dan memakan ketang tersebut.. ' ah indahnya .. jika kita bisa terus seperti ini aku janji akan membahagiakannmu kuroko ' janji kagami dalam hati.. " kuroko .. " " ya kagami-kun ?" tanya kuroko " ada sesuatu di sana lihat deh" kata kagami sambil menunjuk awan, kuroko melihat jari telunjuk kagami mengarah kemana.. " enggak ada apa apa ko kagami-kuuu .. umhh" kaget kuroko saat ingin menengok ke arah kagami ternyata kagami mencium bibir kuroko.. kagami menghisap bibir kuroko "ughh kaga...mhh" saat kuroko mendesah dengan kecepatan maksimal kagami memasukan lidahnya ke dalam mulut kuroko, mengabsen gigi kuroko dan mengajak gulat dengan lidah kuroko , tadinya kuroko tidak membalas karena ia terlalu polos untuk meresponnya .. dengan keberanian yang tinggi kuroko membalas perlawanan kagami " mmh .. nnhh .. hhhmm.." desah di sela sela ciuman panas tersebut.. 5 menit lamanya .. kuroko sudah hampir kehabisan oksigen karena permainan kagami , kuroko yang tenaganya habis karena ciuman panas tersebut tidak kuat mendorong kagami , kagami tahu bahwa kuroko hampir kehabisan nafas, dengan tidak tega ia melepaskan ciumannya dan beralih ke leher kuroko..kagami membuat kissmark di sekitar leher kuroko " ahnnn .. kagamiih .. engghh kunnhhh .. ahhh suuhh dahhh .." desah kuroko tertahan. Kagami melihat wajah kurooko yang memerah dan saliva yang ada di sudut bibirnya serta keringat yang mengalir.. ' bodohnya diriku!' geram kagami di dalam hati, " ah kuroko .. maafkan aku.. aku .. aku.." "kagamih-kunh ... tidak apa apa .." kuroko segera memeluku dan ... tertidur? .. " hampir saja ... jika aku kelepasan gimana jadinya" grutuku..ku bawa kuroko ke ruang uks kutututup pintu ruangan tersebut dengan kakiku.. ku baringkan ia ke tempat tidur yang tersedia di uks ..saat aku ingin mengambil segelas air putis kuroko menarik tanganku lalu berkata " jangan tinggalkan aku kagami-kun" lalu ia mencium ku dan ...

Tbc

Penasaran yaaa? Reii juga penasaran apa jadinya .. heii kalian para silent reader unjuk gigi mu di review ^^ wkwkw .. gomenn ini jelekk banget ceritanya .. anti reii bakall bikin sampe chap2 aja deh .. njaaa neee jangan lupa reviw minnaaaaaaaa/tebar kisseu/bletak! Dilempar bakiak sama readers.


	2. Chapter 2

You are mine!

Kagamixkuroko

This story belong to the owner-nya

Haii kembali lagi bersama reii

Khukhuhkukhu reii akhirnya bisa update chap 2nya ... semenjak laptop di bawa sama kaa-san, reii udah degdegan soalnya doc nya lupa di protect.. untungg kaa-san gak buka buka dokumen yang chap 1 itu ..kalo dibuka bisa bisa rei gak boleh megang gadget reii lagi .. /kojadicurhat?*ditimpukkampaksamareaders/abaikan

Yoooshh daripada banyak curchooll mending cek aja chap 2nya..

.. ku baringkan ia ke tempat tidur yang tersedia di uks ..saat aku ingin mengambil segelas air putih kuroko menarik tanganku lalu berkata " jangan tinggalkan aku kagami-kun" lalu ia mencium ku dan otomatis aku tertarik dan posisisku sekarang sangat menguntungkan.. ya aku diatas kuroko .. kali ini kurokolah yang memancing diriku untuk melakukan'hal' dewasa.. ia menggodaku dengan cara ia memcium daun telingaku dan mendesah " ahnn .. kagahhmihh-kunhhh .. ughh sen..tuhh akhh uuhh ", mau tidak mau aku sudah terlibat dalam hal ini .. tingkat libidoku sudah semakin meninggkat dan aku sudah di selimuti kabut nafsu.

Kuroko mengalungkan tangannya keleherku, aku mengecup lehernya dan membuat kissmark sebanyak mungkin " aghh .. kagaamihhh-kunhh .. sshh ahhh", tanganku tidak tinggal diam, aku mulai meraba tonjolan yang ada didadanya ku cubit cubit pelan nipplenya "ahhh kagamihh-kunhhh shh tidahhkk dih sanahh .. akhh"bibirku pindah ke nipplenya yang masih dibungkus oleh pakaiannya, kugigit pelan dan kuhisap layaknya bayi ingin menyusui.

" Ngghh akhhh kagamihhh ..kuhhh nhh" setiap desahan yang kuroko luncurkan telah mingkatkan kabut nafsu dan libidoku, tanganku meraba pahanya dan menggerayangii sekitar wilayah sensitivnya, dan aku menyentuh kejantannya yang sudah menegang dari balik celana yang ia kenakan," ughh ahh ahh .. kagamihh kunhhh shhh .. janganhhh menggodahh kuhhh ngghhh" basah .. yah celana kuroko telah basah .. hanya ku sentuh sudah membuat ia seperti ini ? "kau nakal sekali kuroko~" bisikku di telinganya " kuhh cepathh kagamihh kunh ,, aku sudahh tidakhh nggh tahannh" " baiklah ini kau yang minta kurokohh~" bisiku di telinganya menggoda ..ku gigit dan ku hisap telinganya " ahkk nhhh ahhh", ku lepas semua pakaiannya, kupandang wajahnya dari matanya, hidungya ,dan bibirnya, serta nafasnya yang tidak beraturan ... sexy yahh dia sexy sekali.. kulihat ternyata dia sudah menegang dan mengeluarkan cairan pre-cumnya. " ada yang sudah tidak tahan disini rupanya" ku turunkan kepalaku ke arah kejantanannya yang sudah basah tersebut, ku tempelkan bibirku di kepala kejantannnya lalu kujilat " akhh kagamihh.. kuhhh nhh shh ahh " ia menutupi mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya dan tangan kirinya mendorong kepalaku serta menjambaknya pelan.

jilat hisap jilat hisap .. 2 kegiatan itulah yang kulakukan sekarang " ahhh ahah ,, kagamihh ... naahhhh .. ngahh kunhhh akuhh akuhh akanhh shhh akhh! " racaunya . ia mengeluarkan cairannya dimulutku lalu kutelan semua cairannnya ia melihatku dengan tatapan meminta lebih " manis.. seperti dirimu" kujilat jariku lalu kusodorkan ketiga jariku ke mulut kuroko, ia mengerti lalu langsung ia hisap dan emut jariku, ia menikmati sekali layaknya seorang bodah mengemut lolipop, ku tarik ketiga jariku dari mulutnya, bisa kulihat jika ia kecewa " kau siap?" ia mengerti lalu mengangguk, ku posisikan jari tanganku kelubangnya dan ku masukan 2 jari, "akhh ittai.." kubisa rasakan bahwa ia kesakitan "kugerakan dengan gaya menggunting, lalu ku masukan 1 jari lagi kali ini dengan gaya zig zag " ahhhh.. di sanahh .. nghh" tepat sekali aku mengenai sweet spotnya, kukeluarkan jariku, kecewa .. yah ku bisa gambarkan bahwa kuroko kecewa karena jariku kukeluarkan dari lubangya. " tenang saja kau masih punya yang lebih nikmat kuroko" kataku , ia tersipu malu " kagamih-kunh .. kau curang nhh " ia menarik bajuku " mau bantu aku hm ?" ia bangkit dan melepaskan satu persatu pakaianku, setelah semua terlepas kuroko nampaknya kaget karena melihat kejantanan ku yang besar dan sudah menegang, " give me a service kuroko" ia mengerti dan langsung ia menjilat kejantannku dan memasukannya kedalam mulutnya, " shh.. stop kurokoh" ku lepaskan kejantananku dari mulutnya dan langsung ku tindih kuroko dan memposisikan kejantananku didepan lubangnya, ku maasukan perlahan tapi pasti '"akk! Ittaii!" "cup cup tenang kuroko ngh" ku hentakan kejantananku dan tepat sekali mengenai sweet spotnya " ahhhkk nghhhh" desahnya, ku gerakan kejantananku terus menerus " ahh ahh nggahhh lebihh akkhh cepathhh ngahh" erangnya "as you wish baby" ku percepat rythime ku " shh kuroko i'm at my limit!" "akhh akhh akuhhh nghh jugaa ahhh". Kedua insan tersebut mengeluarkan cairannya, kagami mengeluarkan cairannya di dalam dan kuroko mengeluarkan cairannya di perutnya dan perut kagami.

Kagami mengeluarkan kenjantanannya dan memungut seragamnya dan baju kuroko, kuroko sudah tergeletak tak berdaya yah dia tertidur, kagami pergi ke kamarmandi yang ada dalam uks dia membersihka diri, setelah membersihkan diri dan sudah memakai seragammnya ia mengambil ai hangat dan aduk kecil untuk membersihkan tubuh mungil kuroko, setelah membersihkannya ia memakaikan baju kuroko lalu menyelimuti tubuh mungil tersebut setelah itu mengusap surai rambut kuroko " aku menyukaimu kuroko' kagami mengecup jidat kuroko dan tertidur di sampingnya.

Smentara itu di luar uks ... ada seseorang yang sedang kehabisan tisu karena melihat adegan tersebut, saat itu riko sedang berjalan bersama kiyoshi dan hyuga, kiyoshi dan hyuga sedang berbicara dan jalan duluan. samar samar terdengar suara desahan " ahnn .. nnnahh" riko yang telinganya sangat sensitiv langsung mendekati ruang uks dan alhasil ia ditinggalkan 2 sejoli tersebut. Ia mimisan terus sampai saat ini baju atasannya sudah basah karena darah yang terus mengalir dari hidugnya dan ia langsung lari ke tempat loker siswa siswi yang terdapat di depan pintu masuk sekolah dan langsung mengambil baju ganti dan lari ke arah toilet wanita segera ia mengganti bajunya. Setelah itu riko kembali kekelas

*dikelaas* " oi riko .. apakah kau lihat kagami?" sahut hyuga " ah .. itu . ia sedang bersama se-.. ah tidak itu.., aku tidak melihatnya" jawab riko gugup dan terlintas dalam pikiran riko akan suara desahan yang ia dengar di ruang uks tadi, ia mimisan kembali " oy riko! Kau tak apa ? nihh ambill " sahut hyuga khawatir dan langsung menyodorkan tisu. Kawan kawan riko melihat terseebut langsung mengerubunginya.

End ...

Huahahahahahahah selesai sudahh chap2 nya .. khukhukhu reii jadi gereget sendiri . ngetik aja sampe merinding alias gemeteran ..,, gomen kalo gak suka soalnya ini ff lemon pertama reii *sungkem ... pokoknya yang penting udah selesai .. reii sampe keringetan ngetiknya huahahahah .. revieww yaahh

Balesann review:

dokbealamo: ahaha arigatou neee ^^ maaf yah kalo chap2 nya jelek ini udah hasil jeripayah makan pepayahh mentahh reii /ditendang/ sekali lagi arigatou ne

.5872682: ahaha ne ne gomen kalo acakadut kaya uler kadut berdenyut denyut/dibanting/ reii bakal berusaha lagi buat lebih teliti kaya kelinci/gakadahubungannya/ iya bapak bapak gom jadi guru cuman munculnya namanya doang wkwk, kalo kuroko jadi guru.. mungkin mey-chan bisa membayangkan jika ia akan di rape satu kelas/no bukan/ arigatou ne buat reviwnya


End file.
